Generally, an armrest, such as a center armrest, for a seat to be installed on aircraft or a vehicle is provided with a cocktail tray in its front upper portion, retractable tables under an armrest cushion, and tiltable pockets for containing small personal effects, such as glasses and a cigarette package, on its side walls.
Such a conventional center armrest, however, is unable to be provided with a liquid crystal television set because the cocktail tray or the table interferes with the liquid crystal television set. A conventional side armrest, similarly to the center armrest, is unable to be provided with a television set.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems in the conventional armrest, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an armrest for a seat, capable of holding a television set having a comparatively large display unit for free personal use and provided in its front portion with a cavity capable of snugly housing the television set.